The present invention relates generally to ultrasonic inspection systems, and more particularly to a connector assembly for connecting an ultrasonic transducer to a transducer fixture.
Ultrasonic inspection systems such as those used to inspect aircraft engine components include a transducer mounted on a transducer fixture of a positioning system. The fixture or xe2x80x9csearch tubexe2x80x9d moves the transducer over the component being inspected as the transducer delivers an ultrasonic signal to the component and detects changes in the ultrasonic signal as the signal travels through the component. The changes can be analyzed using conventional techniques to determine whether or not flaws are present in the component. Such inspection systems and techniques are conventional and well-known in the art.
Typically in the past, transducers were connected to transducer fixtures with a one-piece connector having a male connector element and a female connector element at opposite ends of the connector. For example, one such male connector element is a cylindrical protrusion having a ⅝ inch diameter, UHF-type thread, and one such female connector element is a cylindrical recess having a ⅝ inch diameter, UHF-type thread. The male connector element is screwed into a threaded hole in the transducer fixture, and the female connector element is screwed onto a threaded protrusion extending from the transducer. Regardless of whether the connector is first attached to the transducer or to the transducer fixture, at some stage during the connection of the transducer to the fixture, the transducer must be rotated relative to the fixture. Although electrical signals are delivered to and from some transducers through the UHF connector, other types of transducers such as transducers having multiple elements or low noise requirements rely on cables connected directly to the transducer apart from the connector for transmitting electrical signals. Rotating the transducer with respect to the fixture twists and tangles the electrical cables connected to the transducer for delivering electrical signals to and from the transducer.
In addition, the signal sensitivity of some transducers (e.g., multiple element or compound lens transducers) is affected by the rotational position of the transducer relative to the component. Because conventional connectors have screw threads at each end, the rotational position of the transducer with respect to the transducer fixture (and thus to the component) varies. Although the rotational position of the transducer can be adjusted somewhat, it is not fully adjustable. Moreover, the rotational position can be disturbed if the connector is not tightly screwed onto the transducer and into the transducer fixture. Therefore, the optimal position of the transducer relative to the component may not be achieved or maintained using conventional transducer connectors.
Among the several features of the present invention may be noted the provision of a connector assembly for connecting an ultrasonic transducer to a transducer fixture of an ultrasonic inspection system. The assembly comprises a male connector element including a protrusion having a circular cross section and a mount for connecting the male element to at least one of the transducer and the transducer fixture. The assembly also comprises a female connector element including a recess sized and shaped for rotatably receiving the male element protrusion to releasably connect the male connector element to the female connector element and a mount for connecting the female element to at least one of the transducer and the transducer fixture. In addition, the assembly comprises a fastener mounted on at least one of the male and female connector elements for releasably fastening the male connector element to the female connector element to retain the male element protrusion in the female element recess and to prevent the male element from rotating with respect to the female element.
Other features of the present invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.